Dr. Heros Sooniecher
Dr. Heros Sooniecher WIP state Heros Sooniecher (born June 15th 1438) is an Austrian business magnate, scientist, physist, microbiologist and inventor. Sooniecher originally established his reputation as the founder of HeroicOnes Inc., the world's largest pharmacological company. During his career at HeroicOnes, he held positions of chairman, chief researcher and head of software department, and is also the largest shareholder of the company. Today, he is consitendly ranked in the Forbes list of the world's most wealthiest people and ranked place 4 from 1990 to 2000. Between 2000 and 2014 his wealth more then quadrupled from $10 Billion to $52 Billion with $15 Billion between 2008 and 2009 - more then the GDP of Austria at this time. Sooniecher is one of the best-known entrepreneurs of the stem-cell revolution and has become an iconic figure of the Growth Drug scene in Europe. Early life Family Heros Sooniecher was born in Sighișoara, Voivodeship of Transylvania, Kingdom of Hungary (Nowadays part of Romania), in the Summer of 1438 to Voivod Vlad Drăculea III and Ilona Soonychă. Altough the identity of his mother was never comfirmed, records and her employment as a mage at Vlad's mansion suggest her as the most propable figure. Vlad was known to have many wifes during his time as well as keeping a number of Mistresses. Sooniecher's father Vlad, had only recently ascended to the Voivod of Wallachia when one of his maidens, Ilona Soonychă became pregnant with his child. Because Ilone was an ordinary farmer woman, working at the castle to increase her income, Vlad denied the existance of his unborn son and Ilona was banished from his stronghold, forced to return to her family in the surrounding village. Sooniecher would spend his early live in Târgoviște, the capital of Wallachia at the time. Despite Vlad denying his sons existance he would secretly have goods and money smuggled towards his mother to support them. Dealing with Vampirism Being the hybrid child of a Vampire and ordinary mortal, Sooniecher had great troubles fitting into society. His health and psyche were greatly affected by the negative traits of the disease. He would get lethargic during the day and expiericed nausea and anexity when exposed to sunlight for longer peroids of time, making it difficult to attent school and socialise. Sooniecher also suffered from Porphyria, a rare genetic disease that prevents pigmentation of the blood cells making his blood appear blue even when properly oxidized leading to his his coat becoming a pale white which was most unusual for canine species in this area, who typically were of black color. Due to his secluded nature, Sooniecher often was subjected to reject and bullying from other youths in the town. His mother would home-school him until he had reached the age of 14, treating him to basic education. Sooniecher would spend most of his time playing in the surrounding woods and helping out on keeping the farming business of the family going. Keeping a low profile, the family was able to avoid the increasing tension that plagued the relationship between common townsfolk and Vampires, which would later turn out to be his saviour. Sanguine Genocide of 1476 In 1476, after Vlad III defeated the osmanian army, sent forth by Sultan Mehmed II, Vlad was announced Voivod of Transylvania for the second and final time. Despite the army defeated, Vlad was overthrown shortly after and forced to retreat and fell in battle on his way to his stronghold. This marked an iconic moment in the relentless conflict between osmanian and turskish mortals and the Vampires of the east. With the last living Vampire lord defeated, turkish and osmanian nations inacted a "cleansing crusade" to rid the east of the sanguine breed - a genocide that would last for over a decade. Sooniecher who had reached the age of 38 by this point had risen to a successful salesman, specialising in rare fabrics such as silk, traveling the country by weagon and owning several residences throughout the country. When news of his father having been killed reached him, Sooniecher would travel back to Sighișoara to visit his griefing mother. When returning to the farm he would find it burned to the ground with Ilonas corpse and numberous others surrounding townsquare where they had been impaled to set an example of what would awaite members of the sanguine familys and those who supported them. Ridden with hatred and grief, the young Wolf plotted his revenge on the townsfolk and in the first night of winter 1476 would set most of the town ablaze by lighting dozends of barrels filled with Nitar, a simple explosive made from a mixture of Ammonium Nitrate and Tar. Sooniecher set to leave Transylvania the same night, never to return again.